


Opening Communication

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boundaries, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dedue and Dimitri do some dorm room drinking and end up exploring more than either of them anticipate.





	Opening Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe 1) I'm playing a video game for the first time since 2012 and 2) It's inspiring me to write fanfic. Anyway, this is dedicated to my dimidue pals who saw a dialogue prompt list and requested "Are you drunk?" I hope you enjoy it!

Dedue is rocking back and forth. Dimitri is initially concerned, but he doesn’t appear to be in any pain. He actually looks content, as if he is moving to a song that only he can hear. His hair bobs forward as he moves, his ponytail undone something during their first bottle of wine. A few strands are plastered to his forehead. 

It takes everything within Dimitri to not lean over and push his hair back. It’s not the first time he’s had this type of thought. It always leads to an ache in his chest, but he knows better than to act on it. He just leans against the wall next to Dedue, only lifting himself off of it to grab the green bottle between them and refresh his cup.

Dimitri takes a sip. It burns the back of his throat, but it doesn’t taste like much. At least it’s strong enough to warm his skin and loosen the tension in his shoulders. It’s a good thing there’s still an entire unopened bottle for them if this somehow isn’t enough.

“Where did you get this, anyway?” Dimitri asks, his mouth barely off the rim of his cup.

“At the marketplace. I know you’ve been having a difficult week, so I hoped it would help in some way.”

Dimitri presses his lips.

Dedue stops rocking. His face tightens up before he says, “I’m sorry. Was that out of line?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “Oh, no. Not at all.” He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it’s hard to consider any week a particularly bad week when they all seem to be that way. But he knows better than to tell people that. There’s no point in making anyone worry more than they have to, especially when it’s someone he cares about.

Dedue nods, but his face is still stiff. Dimitri looks down at the floor, placing his cup down before he lays across the rug. He feels his tunic riding up and he hastily pulls it down before he stays still, trying to catalog potential topics to get them away from this one. He finally lands on a topic and he looks up, asking, “How is the greenhouse going?”

Thankfully, Dedue’s eyes light up. The smile returns to his face as he says, “I’m trying to crossbreed some lilies right now. If all goes well, they will be pink and yellow. I have to wait and see.”

Dimitri smiles. He likes listening to Dedue talk about gardening. It sounds like he puts a lot more into it than most of the people who use the facility. He’s glad Dedue has this space to exist without Dimitri, but he sometimes wishes that he could join him occasionally. He doubts he’ll have the capacity to garden without destroying the tender plants, but he thinks about watching Dedue with dirty hands and a serene face and his stomach flips. 

“I’ll give you one if it works,” Dedue says.

Dimitri feels his cheeks warm up and he knows it’s not just from the alcohol. He looks down at the ground, letting his bangs cover his face. He tilts his cup back and forth, watching the wine slosh in his cup. He takes a gulp of wine before he says, “You never give me flowers.” 

“I could begin placing them in your room on a schedule, if you would prefer,” Dedue notes. “Would you like them daily or weekly?”

“Huh?” Dimitri asks. He quickly shakes his head and says, “Dedue, I did not invite you to spend the evening with me to discuss such formalities.”

“Understood,” Dedue replies.

“I would appreciate receiving flowers, but I would want them under different circumstances,” Dimitri adds.

“Such as?” Dedue asks.

Dimitri looks up, realizing how bold that statement could come off. Even then, he can’t deny that he wishes he was bolder. He allows himself to imagine a different life in which Dedue gives him flowers for good days. Flowers for bad days. Maybe Dedue would make them crowns made of some blossoms. Each gift would be punctuated by Dedue explaining the symbolism behind each flower, from its type to its color.

“I don’t know,” Dimitri finally admits, “I suppose I just don’t want to have them come to me out of obligation.”

“Then they won’t,” Dedue replies.

“Thank you,” Dimitri says. 

Dedue leans over to take his cup of wine and takes a long gulp. As he pulls back, he begins to rock again. 

“You keep rocking like that,” Dimitri points out, “Are you drunk?”

Dedue shrugs. “I was told this batch was strong, so I might be.”

Dimitri laughs. “Then you should at least relax. You can lie in my bed if you want. Or join me down here. Whatever works for you.” 

Dedue keeps rocking for a moment, his eyes unreadable. He lays down parallel to Dimitri, lying down and looking into Dimitri’s eyes. Dimitri lies his head down, as well, maintaining eye contact with him. It feels wrong having Dedue lie here with him. This feels far more intimate than anything Dimitri would do with most people, and this doesn’t even include how much he wishes to close the gap between the two of them. He can lift his hand and touch his cheek or just lean in and kiss him. But he knows he shouldn’t.

“Did you lock the door?” Dedue asks.

Dimitri nods his head. “I suppose we would be quite a peculiar sight for anyone to walk in on.” 

“It’s true,” Dedue agrees, “Though I have enjoyed tonight. I hope you have, as well.” He places his hand down on the ground and it’s so close. It’s too close. 

Dimitri grabs it, lacing his fingers between Dedue’s. Their hands are both rough with callouses, but they fit. Dimitri squeezes and he’s shocked when Dedue grips back. He looks up and sees Dedue’s eyes, how they appear curious rather than outraged. Dimitri leans his face toward Dedue’s and he’s surprised when Dedue meets him halfway for a kiss. It’s brief, but neither of them pull away from each other. When Dedue leans in a second time, Dimitri takes it as a cue to eagerly kiss back, letting go of Dedue’s hand only to place it on his neck. Dimitri tentatively presses his tongue against Dedue’s lips, but Dedue pulls away and sits up. He tries to subtly wipe his lips, keeping his hand against his face.

Dimitri gets up, about to reach out to him. He stops short. “Are you all right?” he asks, “Dedue, I…”

Dedue nods, bringing his arm down before he says, “Yes, this just feels like something we should address when we haven’t spent an entire night drinking.”

Dimitri wipes his own lips with the sleeve of his tunic. “That’s understandable,” Dimitri replies, “I’m sorry, I just…”

“I don’t believe you have anything to be sorry for,” Dedue says, “I do not want you to see this as me rejecting your advances. I just need to process this.”

Dimitri slowly nods his head. “Is there anything I can do right now?” he asks, “Anything at all. Let me take care of you for once.”

Dedue looks away. He presses his lips for a long moment. Dimitri nearly asks again until Dedue says, “Can we just lie down again?”

“On the floor? Or…” Dimitri starts.

“On your bed. I think I would like that,” Dedue replies.

“Give me a moment,” Dimitri says. He gets up, undoing the sheets on his bed. He places two pillows at the headboard and lies down, waiting patiently for Dedue to join him. It takes a lot of pensive looks and half steps on Dedue’s end, but he joins him, facing away from Dimitri.

“Can I hold you?” Dimitri asks.

Dedue is quiet for a long moment before he says, "Yes." 

Dimitri brings his arm around Dedue and he brings himself closer. He wonders why his heart isn’t pounding or his mind is racing at the rate that he would expect after a reveal like this. It makes him wonder if this is a way to affirm that this is meant to be. That they fit in ways he never knew he would be allowed to find out. 

Dedue’s breathing slows and Dimitri stays there, listening to Dedue's breathing and subtly changing his position to better press himself against Dedue. He wonders how their conversation will go after tonight. At least he can hold on to this moment.


End file.
